Joy
by vesita
Summary: El primer beso de House y Cuddy - 5.06 Joy House& Cuddy


Se removió en la cama con una extraña sensación, no sabía cómo explicarla con palabras, era una sensación nueva…que nunca antes había experimentado. Sabía que aquel día iba a cambiar su vida por completo y pronto iba a descubrir de qué forma.

Miro el rejo electrónico que se encontraba encima de su mesilla de noche, marcaba las 4:20 de la mañana…era temprano…muy temprano.

Había quedado con la madre de su futuro hijo a las 10.30 en el café de la esquina del hospital y estaba desesperada, faltaban tan solo unas semanas para que Joy naciera y estaba más que ilusionada por tenerlo en sus brazo… la habitación estaba preparada y sin duda ella también estaba preparada para ser madre.

Nadie mejor que ella iba a cuidar de esa criatura…nadie le daría tanto amor como le daría ella.

Había solo una cosa que no soportaba y era que House no la evitaba desde casi una semana, prácticamente desde que supo que iba a adoptar, desde que supo que sin duda ya no le pertenecería solo a él…sino que tendría que compartirla con otra persona…con un bebe que ella había querido desde siempre y él nunca se había atrevido a darle.

Volvió a removerse en la cama y sus pensamientos viajaron a Michigan, a aquel lugar que era tan suyo…el lugar en el que se conocieron. Cerró los ojos intentando visualizar aquel momento hasta el más mínimo detalles.

FLASH

Vio a una Cuddy mucho más joven, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y rizado. Llena de planes para el futuro, llena de ilusiones que con los años se quedarían en eso…simples ilusiones.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal de la universidad, con una carpeta roja pasión en los brazos junto a dos libros de medicina, se paró a mirar a su alrededor. ¡Michigan! Gracias a sus expelentes notas había logrado obtener la beca para sus estudios en la famosa universidad e iba a por todas…nada ni mucho menos nadie iba a impedirle que se graduara con honores, eso lo tenía claro. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al verla en el suelo por culpa de alguien. Sus apuntes se habían esparcido a su alrededor…

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo al ver el desastre

- Aucho… - se oyó una voz masculina con un toque arrogante

- Podrías mirar por dónde vas – reprocho la chica intentando recoger sus papeles

- Podría decirte lo mismo guapa – su voz cada vez más arrogante hicieron que Lisa mirara por primera vez al chico

- ¿Perdona? – dijo levantando la vista del suelo y clavándola en los ojos azules de aquel individuo

- Que estabas embobada guapa – dijo un Greg mucho más joven prácticamente tirándole los apuntes a la muchacha que intentaba organizar todo lo que se le había esparcido por el suelo

- Puedes tener un poquito de cuidado – le regaño al ver que había arrugado una de sus fotocopias sobre el lupus

- Nunca es LUPUS preciosa – se rio por lo bajo y emprendió su skateboards negro

- Imbécil - hizo una mueca de asco en su cara y termino de organizar sus apuntes

FIN DEL FLASH

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara al recordar aquel primer encuentro…lo odió desde el primer instante…que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor. Por su cabeza pasaron millones de recuerdos con un Greg House mucho más humano y simpático, aquel chico que sabía mejor que nadie como tratarla, que le conocía mejor que nadie.

Recordando y recordando volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa plasma en la cara.

Mientras tanto a la misma hora estaba un Greg House destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Llevaba una semana entera sin dormir, por culpa de ella…por culpa de que iba a adoptar…

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza

- Are you gonna congratulate me? [¿No vas a felicitarme?]

En aquel momento sintió como el mundo se le caía encima…quería gritarle mil cosas pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo… y ahora mismo se odiaba por lo que le había dicho

- If you´re happy, I´m [Si tu eres feliz, yo también]

Claro que no era feliz… ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si veía que lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida iba a dejar de ser solo suyo y tendría que compartirla con otro ser?

Dio un golpe fuerte al piano haciendo que resonara alguna que otra nota aguda por la casa haciéndose daño y apretando bien el puño después del golpe…una lagrima rebelde que luchaba toda la semana por escaparse de su escondite se escapo…

La había perdido para siempre y estaba destrozado por ese motivo…jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de decirle que la quería como aquellos preciosos años de juventud en Michigan…

Una sonrisa se le escapo al pensar en Michigan…aquel sitio que era tan suyo…

FLASH

Entró en la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella allí… ¿Cómo no iba a encontrarla? Faltaba solo unas semanas hasta los exámenes finales y ella le había dejado muy claro que los iba a emplear en estudiar…

- Hola – susurró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto por lo bajo Lisa sorprendiéndose por verlo allí

- He venido a estudiar – le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Venga…. – suspiró – si tu nunca estudias

- Siempre hay una primera vez – se sentó en frente de ella – oye que tal sí… - su frase se vio interrumpida por la encargada de la biblioteca

- Aquí se viene a estudiar no a charlar – la voz de aquella mujer mayor de casi sesenta y cuatro años sonó arisca y fría

Greg y Lisa se miraron, enseguida sus miradas conectaron y una sonrisa se le escapó a esta última

- Lo que te decía… - siguió Greg como si nada – que, qué tal si nos vamos por allí más tarde

Lisa iba a responder cuando la señora Gretel les interrumpió de nuevo

- Si tienen cosas mejores que hacer os podéis ir – dijo aun más arisca que antes

- Pero si estamos estudiando – Greg se permitió el lujo de vacilarla mientras le enseñaba el libro que había abierto, sin querer al revés

- Claro… - la mujer se enfado y como pudo con su bastón fue hasta Greg, mientras Lisa se estaba aguantando la risa – con el libro al revés – la mujer más enfadada todavía le estiró la oreja a Greg y le hizo levantarse

- Ay…ayy…ayyy… - el dolor que le producía era terrible – te quiero Lis… - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con una oreja casi colgando de la biblioteca

FIN DEL FLASH

Recordó con anhelo aquellos años en los que su maldita pierna estaba sana y él era feliz, porque sin duda una vez había querido pero su verdadero y único amor era Lisa Cuddy, esa decana con la que había estado negociando todo una vida…esa decana que le dejaba sin respiración cada vez que pasaba por su lado…aquella mujer que nunca había dejado de ser la humilde muchacha que conoció aquel día en Michigan…

Se levanto de la banqueta y cojeó hasta la mesilla de cristal que había al lado del sofá cogiendo el teléfono, y se sentó en el sofá, marco los primeros cuatro números de aquel fijo que tantas y tantas veces en mitad de la noche había querido llamar…oír la voz de su dueña y poder decirle que la quería… volvió a colgar y se llevo las manos a la nuca, humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos

- Lisa – pronunció en voz alta

Se enfureció por que ella no estaba allí…porque ella no había contestado… porque una cosa tenía clara y era que Lisa Cuddy debería estar con él en aquella casa…dormida plácidamente en su cama. Se maldijo una y otra vez en aquel instante por no haberla retenido a su lado cuando podía…por haberla dejado escapar, por haberla dejado volar alto permitiéndole que le dejara en tierra.

Necesitaba verla, sonreírle, tocarle, besarle pero se daba cuenta de que ya era tarde para eso, ya era tarde para ellos…ya era muy tarde para ÉL.

Ella necesitaba un hombre bueno a su lado que le quisiera aunque fuera la mitad de lo que él la quería, pero que no fuese como él.

Miró el rejo de su mano derecha las 5:00, se acordó de aquel maravilloso mes que ella le había regalado gracias a la ketamina, anhelaba volver a correr , hacer todo lo que le apeteciera sin la necesidad de aquel bastón. Se levantó y cojeó hasta la habitación quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puestas dos noches seguidas para dormir o por lo menos intentar dormir… entró en el baño y se despojó de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos metiéndose en la ducha…

Sin saber cómo volvió a lo mismo de siempre, recordando aquella locura de hace tantos años, resonó en su cabeza una frase dicha por la decana hace no mucho tiempo

"Deja de fantasear conmigo en la ducha"

FLASH

Recorrió su espalda con los dedos, con suavidad…transmitiéndole todo su ternura y amor – porque allí donde lo ven Greg House tenía mucha ternura y amor que darle…amor que logró darle aquella noche – su boca se acercó a la suya con ansias pero a la vez con mucha ternura, mientras que el agua caía sobre los cuerpos mojados, juntó sus labios a los suyos y los dejó unos segundos degustándolos hasta que por fin notó como ella devoraba sus labios con más ganas que nunca, como si la vida se le fuera en ello… dejando paso a sus lenguas que juguetearon un largo rato, peleándose por una batalla ya perdida por los dos lados o ya ganada… se separaron en aquel instante que notaron que sus pulmones necesitaban oxigeno, Lisa mordió su labio juguetonamente y se volteó dándole la espalda, él se quejó pero se calmó al perder sus manos en su cadera mientras ella le acorralaba en un rincón de la ducha y hacia fricción con su trasero notando como poco a poco su amigo más fiel se despertaba. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a capturar sus labios con un sin vivir impresionante que le sorprendió hasta al propio House que no dejaba de besarla…Las manos de ella viajaron hasta su pene, haciendo que Greg soltara un gemido, empezó a acariciarlo arriba…abajo…con una lentitud que al propio Greg le estaba matando.

- Lisa…– suplico con la voz ronca – me estas matando

- Pídemelo – dijo ella perdiéndose en su cuello lamiéndole como una loba

- por favor… - su voz sonó desesperada

- siéntate – le indicó la silla de la camina de hidromasaje que había comprado meses atrás y se colocó encima de él penetrándola casi al instante mientras que los dos soltaron un gemido de placer…unos escasos segundos se quedaron quietos para que el cuerpo de Lisa se acostumbrara la intromisión. Empezaron con embestidas lentas…muy lentas, tortuosas para los dos

House se perdió en su cuello dejando ver a la vista un chupetón provocado por la tortura de la mujer. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron más y más rápidas…hasta que los dos empezaron a notar aquella sensación tan agradable tan placida… unos segundo más tarde notaron como sus cuerpos explotaban por el placer…gritando el nombre del otro

FIN DEL FLASH

Salió de la ducha con mucha dificultad, apoyando ambas manos en la pared mientras se daba suaves golpes contra esa.

- Malditos recuerdos – se quejo al notar que necesitaba otra ducha pero esta vez fría… - me vas hacer perder la cabeza Lisa Cuddy - suspiro entrando de nuevo en la ducha

UNA HORA MAS TARDE

Su reloj sonó a las 5.50…prolongó su mano izquierda por debajo de las sabanas hasta la mesilla de noche y apagó el maldito despertador. Por fin se había dormido y ya era hora de levantarse.

Se quedo en la cama unos minutos más y se levanto sin ánimo, se puso la bata color rojo pasión a juego con aquel camisón de seda del mismo color, que tapaba más bien poco ya que dejaba ver su tanga diminuto, se puso las zapatillas blancas que yacían en el suelo y caminó tranquilamente hasta la cocina abriéndola nevera y sacando el bote de zumo de naranja.

- Hoy va ser un gran día – se dijo a si misma

A camino del baño paso por aquella habitación que había sido tan solitaria durante todos estos años y ahora estaba llena de color, se le escapo una sonrisilla al pensar que pronto iba a tener a su hijo en brazos y fue directamente al baño.

Se despojó rápidamente del camisón y su ropa interior, entrando en la cabina de hidromasaje que había comprado años atrás pero que solo una vez había disfrutado utilizándola.

Su mente le hizo una mala pasada viajando hasta tiempos que creía olvidados…

FLASH

SIETE AÑOS ATRÁS CALIFORNIA

- Buenos días dormilona – la despertó con pequeños besos sobre su espalda desnuda

- Contigo a mi lado siempre son buenos – sonó su voz dulce mientras seguía boca abajo disfrutando de las caricias de su amante

- Desearía que nunca se terminará – confesó Greg House

Aquellos días en California juntos habían hecho que Greg House dejara de odiar las conferencias siempre y cuando iba con ella

- Ni yo… - le sonrió de aquella manera tan suya que le volvió loco al instante

FIN DEL FLASH

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Maldijo por no haberse llevado el inalámbrico a si habitación la noche anterior, enrollo una toalla a su alrededor y camino empapada hasta el salón. Justo antes de cogerlo el teléfono dejó de sonar

- GENIAL – maldijo siquiera haber salido de la ducha

10.30 DE LA MAÑANA

Lisa Cuddy se dirigió a la cafetería que había a la esquina del hospital donde tenía previsto la cita con la madre biológica de su futuro bebe, caminó todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitían entrando en la cafetería

- Hola – saludo a la chica - ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo decaída este embarazo me tiene hecha polvo – le dijo dándole un trago al zumo

- Es normal – se sentó en la silla – un café por favor – pidió al camarero

- Además el pequeño no para de dar patadas estos días y está este maldito sarpullido – llevó su mano hasta su nuca rascándose

- A ver – apartó su melena rubia y se fijo en el sarpullido – no lo toques – dijo algo nerviosa – vamos al hospital

- ¿Es grave? – Pregunto la chica asustada

- No lo sé pero no pinta bien…necesito que te vea un especialista – se puso la chaqueta y salieron juntas

HORAS MAS TARDE

Los pulmones del bebe no estaban desarrollados…tenían que intervenir ya…

- "Si intervienes ahora la pones en peligro a ella, si intervienes después le pones en peligro a él"

Las palabras dichas por el médico resonaban una y otra vez por su cabeza…

La madre biológica de la criatura estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por aquel bebe aunque fuera lo último que hacía en esa vida, porque sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos

Mientras tanto en la habitación la chica estaba siendo interrogado por Trece por orden de House

- se que lo dejo en buenas manos si algo me pasa – aseguró

- ¿Y desde cuando os conocéis? – Trece tenía mucho interés en saber sobre el tema, más bien le importaba más Lisa Cuddy que otra cosa…y aprovecho que House quería la misma información que ella

- Desde hace unos meses – sonrió…no le apetecía hablar mucho pero lo hacía por educación

- Ah…¿y cómo paso eso de que le darás el bebe cuando nazca? – la chica la miró extraña

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? - le reprochó por sus preguntas – eso a ti no te importa

"Eso a ti no te importa" fue lo único que escucho Lisa al entrar en la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

- Que no deja de preguntar cosas que no le incumben – dijo la joven

- si te ha mandado House dile que si quiere preguntar algo que venga a preguntarme personalmente y que no mande a sus patitos – reprochó esta vez Lisa – ahora sal por favor

- pero si es mi paciente – se quejó Trece

- Ya no – el tono de voz de Lisa dejó claro que ella era la que mandaba, quisiera o no…

Ya a solas

- Hay que practicarte una cesárea

- Pero…

- El bebe no viene bien…hay que sacarlo y hay que sacarlo ya…no te voy a mentir – la miro a los ojos – te juegas la vida si entras en este quirófano, pero sino arriesgas la suya. Es tu decisión…

- Pero… - estaba asombrada por lo que estaba oyendo

- Consumiste durante el embarazo y me mentiste, eso hizo que los pulmones del bebe no se desarrollaran

- Lo siento… - la chica estaba empezando a llorar – ¿pero él se puede salvar no?

- Haremos todo, absolutamente todo lo que esté en nuestras manos – dijo Lisa cogiéndole la mano – no dejare que se muera ninguno de los dos

UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN EL QUIROFANO

- LLORA, LLORA JOY… - Lisa estaba al borde de una crisis… el bebe no lloraba…

- Reanimación – oye decir a una enfermera – que le perdemos

- Lloraaaaa – Lisa estaba acurrucada en un rincón del quirófano viendo a su hijo sin respirar

- Lo siento… - la madre parecía más débil de lo normal estaba entrando en crisis

- LA PERDEMOS – el medio gritó para que alguien la atendiera… - UNO, DOS FUERA – gritó el médico mientras le aplicaba el desfibrilador – OTRA VEZ…

- Venga…venga…vivir – la voz desesperada de Lisa hizo un milagro ya que al instante el bebe empezó a llorar y la madre recuperó el conocimiento

- lo siento, lo siento muchísimo – sus lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla

- Lisa… - el médico se dirigió a Lisa – creo que esto es tuyo

Lisa caminó hasta él y por fin…por fin tuvo a su hijo en brazos

- Hola Joy, bienvenido al mundo – estaba más contenta que nunca…parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y las lagrimas no dejaron de resbalarse por sus mejillas. Capto sus ojos clavados en ella y le miró…mostrándole el pequeño milagrito y sonriéndole llena de felicidad

- Ahora tienes lo que siempre quisiste – dijo la voz quebrada de Greg House que se levanto de aquella silla y salió del quirófano, era tarde…era muy tarde para ellos

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Lisa Cuddy entró en la habitación de su paciente con el pequeño Joy en brazos

- Hola – le dijo mostrándole el pequeño - ¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos llorosos de la madre le hirieron el corazón…se lo machacaron en millones de pedacitos

- Pue..do… - la mujer no podía ni pronunciar palabra - ¿Puedo cogerlo?

- Claro – respondió llena de dolor y como no…si veía venir lo próximo

- Es perfecto… - la mujer le acarició la cabecita y le dio unos cuantos besos en sus pequeños deditos… - te saldrá rubio y contestón – dijo con nostalgia

- ¿Si… ¿- intento sonreír pero ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- yo… - murmuro

Con aquel simple "yo" Lisa se dio cuenta de que esa madre acababa de darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin su hijo y le partió el corazón…

- Lo siento – dijo la chica – yo…nunca pensé que…

- Pásate esta semana a recoger las cosas que he comprado para Joy y si necesitas cualquier cosas ya sabes dónde estoy – dijo saliendo por la puerta

salió corriendo de hacia la azotea….necesitaba oxigeno, necesitaba gritar y llorar a la misma vez, necesitaba a un amigo con quien desahogarse lo necesitaba a ÉL…más que nunca y él no estaba

Su corazón ya estaba muerto y enterrado…ya no podía más. Deseaba ser madre con todas sus fuerzas y no lo consiguió…había jurado que ese iba a ser su último intento y había fallado otra vez…

apretó los puños con fuerza y rabia ¿Por qué otras tantas mujeres podían tener un hijo y ella no? Era una buena persona que lo único que le pedía a la vida era eso… no exigía el amor de nadie solo quería un bebe…

Se fue a casa agotada por tanto llanto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue directamente a tirarse en su cama y llorar.

CUATRO HORAS MÁS TARDE

Por fin había reunido el valor de ir hasta su casa y de apoyarla cuando más la necesitaba. Había sido un estúpido y se había comportado de la manera menos indicada. Toco a la puerta y ella le abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto enfadada mientras limpiaba alguna que otra lagrima

- Yo… - no sabía cómo empezar

- Genial...si vienes a reírte vete por dónde has venido – le soltó lo más borde que podía mientras se dirigía al salón

- Puedo entrar verdad – dijo House entrando

- ya estas dentro…no sé por qué te molestas en preguntar – se sentó en el sofá

- Lisa…

Había olvidado lo bonito que sonaba su nombre de su boca

Lisa le miró a los ojos

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – yo sé cuanto quieres tener un hijo yo…

Lisa se abrazó a él de manera única transmitiéndole todo su dolor y su tristeza

- es que no lo entiendo…ella estaba dispuesta – lloro mientras hablaba

- Lo sé… lo vi… lo siento tanto Lis… - dijo intentando calmarla

Se separaron uno del otro y se miraron a los ojos azul contra azul…sus miradas penetraron una en la otra y esta vez fue Gregory House quien dio el primer paso… se acercó a los labios de Cuddy despacio, intentando no asustarla mientras esta le miraba fijamente a los ojos…

Acerco sus labios a los suyos y por FINNN! Los saboreó...un segundo se quedo degustándolos. Atrapo con su lengua la de Lisa, entre sus labios abiertos, iniciando ambos una danza provocativa y sensual, acariciándose con leves mordiscos uno al otro para acabar fundiéndose dentro de sus bocas.

¡FIN!


End file.
